bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakumo (spirit)
| image = | race = | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 178 lbs | master = Noire Amakuni(current) Theia Amakuni (previous, deceased) | bankai = Bōjoō Murakumo | roleplay debut = The Way the World Works | series debut = | english = Cristina Valenzuela | japanese = Kanako Kondo }} Murakumo (叢雲, Cloud Masses) is an unusual Zanpakutō that, rather than being a manifestation of an individual's Zanpakutō, is actually a Zanpakutō that was forged without a Master, Otherwise known as Murakumo of the Sankishin Zanpakuto. History A Zanpakuto forged in accordance to Natsu's will years before Natsu's defiance against Soul Society. It was forged for Theia by Tazuma, who was an apprentice of Ōetsu Nimaiya, prior to Nimaiya's promotion to the Royal Guard. Oetsu's apprentice tempered an unknown Asauchi, until "Murakumo" was created as the result of constant tempering. Theia, who lived under the "Way of the Warrior", challenged Murakumo for possession for her. After a battle in an advanced form of Jinzen that was waged for days, Murakumo had accepted Thenia as her master, and continued to teach her technique after technique until she had mastery of Bankai. Murakumo has since revealed herself to be a collector of knowledge, considering itself the embodiment of Amakuni Clan's history. It was Murakumo herself that convinced Theia that the war Natsu waged was against the interests the clan Amakuni as a whole, and that her lust for power had no equal. After Natsu's imprisonment and several years of peace, Theia, Murakumo's master had her first child with Hyperion, her husband. The child was named Reginald Amakuni. Then a new war was waged, this time against the Quincy. The leader of the Quicies proved himself a formidable adversary. During the middle of the war, Shura had yet another child, a girl named Noire. Despite the war around them, Theia lived with her family in relative peace. Then, Theia was called into a battle she could not win, and was fatally wounded, Murakumo spared her some of her spiritual pressure just long enough for Theia to use Isanken: Saigo no warutsu( レガシーのブレード：最後のワルツ, "Legacy Blades: Last Waltz"). It was decided that Murakumo's successor was to be Noire, though Murakumo did not think the girl worthy. Since then Murakumo has sealed off half of her spiritual pressure deep within until the day Noire was ready to master a Bankai state. Personality Murakumo is above all fixated in its self-preservation, a trait evident by its Banaki Technique, Isanken: Saigo no warutsu. It also considers itself to be a "Bringer of Knowledge", as through its existence it carries the entire history of the Amakuni clan through its continuous successors. Murakumo itself is shown to be care-free and cheerful, as well as highly competitive. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Shikai Release: Murakumo Noire's Zanpakuto is unique that it is a constant Release Zanpakuto as well as being a Zanpakuto handed down from generation to generation. it is used in a similar fashion as Komamura's Tenken( in the form of the technique called Isanken: Kankyojin (遺産剣・簡巨人, Legacy Blades: Simple Giant), though with a greater limit in terms of reach, and can only be utilized either horizontally or vertically. One viable tactic used when utilizing her Shikai is having Murakumo strike from behind in a horizontal fashion, using Isanken: Kankyojin in a defensive manner rather than offensive. * Manifestation: She is also capable to manifest itself in its true form whenever her personality, even it its owner has her in her in sword form(though she communes with her wielder prior to her manifesting). This ability is a symbol of her independence. Bankai Release: Bōjoō Murakumo(Tyrant Queen Murakumo) Like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, Bōjoō Murakumo is a bankai that is worn, though that is as far their similarities run. Its most trademark traits of the Bankai is its futuristic suit and the floating sword petals. Bōjoō Murakumo boasts ones' endurance severely, as well launching a high speed assault of sword petals. Like Senbonsakura, this Bankai also has a "Safe Zone". Bokun no joo Murakumo has a special ability: * Isanken(遺産剣, "Legacy Blades") Bōjoō Murakumo's ability to utilize its powerful sword petals in various ways. In shikai, its only technique is called Isanken: Kankyojin. However, this technique is the form a giant's sword rather than the Bankai's sword petals (A variation of the same technique can still be used in a bankai state, though with its sword petals instead, where the petal can create a powerful defense net surrounding its wielder). * Isanken: Saisho no dansu(遺産剣：最初のダンス, "Legacy Blades:First Dance"): Isanken's most common technique, launching its six sword petals in quick succession. Leaves its wielder momentarily open to counterattack after launching its six blades as the blades are being recalled to its wielder. * Isanken: Shadanki jumon(遺産剣：遮断器呪文, "Legacy Blades: Spell Breaker"): Using all six sword petals laced with large large amounts of the wielders' spiritual pressure, the sword petals are launched into a kido-based attack, negating it and destroying it. However, if a kido's power exceeds Isanken: Shadanki jumon's ability to destroy, than it could still be utilized to hold much stronger kido's at bay for a period of time. * '''Isanken: Saigo no warutsu( 遺産剣：最後のワルツ, "Legacy Blades: Last Waltz"): '''Isanken's "Ultimate" technique, in which its wielder is uses on their deathbed. It is actually a ritual that its current wielder uses to transfer ownership of Murakumo to a successor. However, while Murakumo retains its memories under its previous wielders, its combat experience is reset, requiring its new wielder to master Murakumo at their own pace. The successor must be of the same bloodline and cannot be in possession of a Zanpakuto. It is through this technique that it is allowed to continue its existence. Triva * Murakumo is inspired by Mu-12 from Blazblue * Murakumo's relationship with its master is slightly akin to that of a Jinchiriki relationship from Naruto series(no, Noire can't go Bankai berserker when agitated, Murakumo is just far more self-aware than most Zanpakuto) * Murakumo's tempering is sort of parallel to how Noel Vermillion was tempered into Mu-12 by Hazama/Terumi from Blazblue... * Murakumo's Bankai attire is modified from the character that inspired her due to it being rather revealing. Category:Zanpakuto Spirit